1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with an embedded antenna, and more particularly, to an electronic device utilizing a clamping mechanism formed by an embedded three-dimensional antenna itself, to attach the antenna on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern life, various wireless communication networks have become essential for people to communicate and transmit information. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and wireless USB dongles, are thus widely used in daily life, and are developed toward compact sizes. Manufacture processes of the wireless communication devices are also simplified to reduce costs and enhance yields. An antenna is a large size element in the wireless communication device, other than a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The antenna is commonly an embedded antenna formed by a sheet metal, such that appearance of the wireless communication device can be designed with more flexibility while portability can also be met.
Electronic elements are assembled with a PCB through automatic Surface Mount Technology (SMT). However, conventional embedded antennas do not belong to surface mount elements, and need to be assembled through extra assembly process, instead of the SMT. There are two assembly methods for the conventional embedded antennas: one is manually soldering the antenna on the PCB after the SMT process; and the other is utilizing elastic sheet metals of the PCB to contact the antenna formed on an exterior of the wireless communication device without the soldering process. The aforementioned two methods for assembling the embedded antenna require high cost, and tend to have unstable antenna characteristics due to man-made errors.
As can be seen from the above, the prior art needs extra assembly processes to attach the embedded three-dimensional antenna on the PCB, in addition to the automatic assembly processes, such as SMT setting and reflow. As a result, production cost of the wireless communication device is increased. Therefore, the embedded antenna needs to be improved to meet requirement of compact size and high yield.